Tracer vs The Scout
Description The Official Fight Has been Finished, But We still want More! Team Fortress 2's Speedy Mercenary takes on The EX-Pilot of Overwatch, Which one Will die This time?! DBX NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED D''' '''B X''' '''DBX! Why? So, This Fight just Recently Got released Officially by Screwattack, and Unfortunately, They DID NOT Do a Very good Job with the Fight itself, So..to make The Fans of TF2 and Overwatch Happy, I decided to Make my OWN Version of Scout vs Tracer. This DBX Contains 3 Different Endings, The TF2 Ending, The Overwatch Ending, and the Draw Ending, Hopefully You enjoy this DBX Pre-Battle Location: 2-Fort The Scout was Sitting on the Roof in the Middle of 2Fort, He was in a Recliner, Next to a Sleeping Engie, Scout looks over at the Engie and sighs. Scout:"Ugh, Brainhead is Lazy as Usual, Agh, Heh, Atleast we Won again." Scout twirled The Intel of the BLU Team, He smirked as He went to relax again..when.. Announcer:"ALERT, An Enemy is Intruding the RED Base!" The ENTIRE RED Team went into Action, Scout groaned and sat up. The Scout:"Aw COME ON, I Was just Bragging!" He punched the Engie's stomach, looking pretty Ticked. Scout:"Go Go Go!!" The 9 Mercinaries Ran to the Intruder, The First one the Intruder herself to get to is the Medic/Heavy Duo, Who looked at her, Filled with rage. Heavy:"Little Baby girl made me waste SANDVICH!! AHHHH!!" He begins to charge his Mini-gun, But when he began to shoot, he heard His Medic scream..Heavy looks behind him, and see's Tracers gun In his face, and Medic's Corpse on the Floor. Heavy:Uh-Oh! The Scout and Engie decided to head to their Intel, to Guard it, He heard Pyro being vaporized by the Mysterious Enemy, and is Hearing Sniper haveing a Bloody awful time. Scout:Oh that ain't Good.. Tracer crashed down into the Main Area of the Arena, The other Mercenaries Behind her Unconsious, Avoiding The Fallen noob Scouts all over the Floor. Tracer:"Oh Ballocks this is Revolting..!" Tracer looks up and dodges the Scattergun Blast, Tracer remembered Who he was..The Foe she Killed a Week ago! How? Tracer:How in the--- How did you get Back?! Scout smirked. Scout:"Its you Doll, Remember Me? NOW You do, Its me Bonk Boy over'ere! Time for some Payback!" Scout reloaded his Load-Out, He smirked, He had His Stock Load-Out ready for Killing..The Two prepared for Their Rematch.. ( Cue [TF2 Remix Katosky's Dance] ) 'HERE WE GO!!!' Scout Immediately rushes toward Tracer, Who starts to Blink towards him, Shooting both her Pulse Guns at The Scout, The Scout dodged each of the Shots, and Began to shoot his Pistol at Tracer, who Ducked quickly under the First few shots, Scout rushes toward Tracer with his Aluminum bat as She stands back up, and Immediately Smashes the Hull of the Bat into Tracer, sending her into the Wall. Tracer:"Oh my..Someones a Bit upset from Their Last match, Aren't we?" Tracer taunted, Trying to Anger the Scout to Make him lose his Focus. The Scout:"Shut the Hell up Toots, before I blow you to Bits." He readied his Scatter-gun and aimed it at Tracer, who Blinked to behind Scout, who looks behind him and swings with his Bat, but Tracer shoots it out of His hand and kicks him Up the stairs, Causing him to groan, but not for too long as he grabbed a Medipack before being Launched and healed himself. Scout stood up and Saw Tracer blink to him and shoot at him, Scout jumps over the First shot, Tracer grins and Throws her first Pulse bomb towards The Scout, she grins. Tracer:"Later Yankee!" The Scout double jumps out of the Pulse Bombs way and runs off towards a Corridor, The Tracer blinks away to safety, Dumbfounded. Tracer:"Since when could that kid Double Jump?!" Tracer then chases after the Scout, soon after she hears the Bomb detonate, The Scout sees a Place to switch his Load-out and runs to it, His Load-out Becomes the Infamous Force-a-Nature, The Winger, and the Atomizer, He twirls his Bat around as He runs toward where He left Tracer, However, Tracer already Caught up, She begins to shoot her Pulse guns at Scout, who is hit a bit by them, he groans in Pain, and retailiates with a Close Range shot to the Groin from the Force-a-Nature, He grins as Tracer collapses, and Readies the Atomizer. Scout:"Seeya Never Bitch!" Tracer Activates Recall at the Last second, Causing scout to Miss, She lands in the Corridor she was at Originally and Blinks to Scout, And grabs him. Scout:"You have gotta being fucking Kidding me!" Scout sees Tracer aim her Guns at Scouts head, with Nothing keeping him grabbed, He grabs Tracer by her Arms and snarls at her. Scout:"*Ahem..* I'M GONNA HEADBUTT YA!" And Headbutt he Did, Tracer was Sent flying into the Wall, Scout pulls out the Winger and Aims it at Tracer, who blinks past the First bullets, and Kicked him onto the Bridge roof this Battle started on, The Scout Shot his Force a Nature again, and misses as The Tracer blinks and kicks the Weapon away, as they Engage in Hand-to-Hand combat. Tracer puts her Guns in their Places and Goes for a Punch, Scout dodges each of her Hits and Goes in for a Close Combat punchkick Combo, ending with a Punch to the Face that sends her to the Floor, she goes for her guns but Scout shoots Both of her hands, and then aims for her head. Then she Recalls a Second time, And Hits Scout with a Very effective Kick to the Back, sending him off the Roof, She then goes to Use her Second Pulse bomb, Scout reacts by Using his Wings Extra high double jumps and the Atomizers Third jump to jump out of the Blast Radius, Although the Blast knocked his Weapons away. Tracer:"TRIPLE JUMP?! You Have got to be Kidding me!" Scout:"Says the Bitch who can Manipulate shit with Time!" The 2 Stood at Each end of the Bridge, Scout equipped his Third Load-Out, Baby Faces Blaster, Bonk, and the Boston Basher, as the The Two Lunge towards each other, Ready to kill each other. (Cue Tracer's Theme Remix) The Tracer blinked in front of The Slightly sluggish Scout, who readied his B.F.B. And shot The tummy of Tracer, causing her to recoil onto the Hard wood Floor, She got up slowly and held her stomach in Pain, in a Bit of Pain, but she was Still fine. Tracer:"Dirty Trick there Punk!" Tracer said as She gritted her Own Teeth. The Tracer rushed towards The Scout, who Quickly brought in His Spiked Bat and dodged Her kick, And a Majority of her Attacks, due to His Increased speed, and Then whacked Tracer PAINFULLY In the Chest with the Basher, the Spikes impaling quite a Few areas, She screams in Pain as some blood squirts out from her. Tracer:"Agh! You Stinker!!" Tracer hugs herself, trying to Cover the Bloody holes, and Blinks out of Scouts Area of Swingage, He misses, and gets a Painful splinter, The Bat slips out of his Grip into the Water as He pulls out the Blood-Covered Splinter. The Scout:"Dammit that's Smarts! Augh!" The Scout winces as he Holds his Fingers in Pain, He Jumps off the Bridge and Swims to the Nearest Health Pack, Tracer obviously chases After him, but the Baby Faces Blaster prevents her from Catching up, The Tracer blinks infront of the Scout and shoots at Him, he dodges more and Grabs onto a Medipack and heals, and begins to Get up. Tracer smirks as She got him Cornered. Tracer:"Eat Plasma, Runt!" She lets out a Barrage of Plasma Bullets towards the Scout, who Casually sips his Favorite Sugary beverage, The Atomic Punch, Bonk! And survives every Bullet Tracer launched at her and runs off, Tracer prepares to Follow, until she Notices the Medipack reappear, And uses it, And follows After the Scout..Right back outside, The Scouts face shifts to a Very serious on as He notices Tracers third Pulse bomb on the Floor, and Engulfs a 2nd Bon- *BOOM!!* The Scout barely Engulfed the Bonk to ensure his Survival, as He sees His Loadout destroyed He switches To his Third and Final Loadout. The Crit Loadout, Flying Guillotine, The Sandman, and Lastly The Force a Nature, Attached to it is a Crit-a-Cola, Both Speedsters looked Worned out, and Pretty Pissed, but they New it was time to End this, The Battle ground of 2-Fort had become Dark and Nicely lit by the Nice Moon sky above.. (Cue BIS:Final Boss Theme) Canonical Ending The Scout made the First move of the Final Match, and Rushed towards Tracer, shooting the Soda Popper at her, as she Dodged using the Blink, The Scout angrily Gritted his Teeth and began to think of a Way to Get rid of that Blinking Time power of Hers, Until he remembered It shorted out Shortly during his First match, He swapped into his Sandman, holding a Baseball in his Other hand, He Swung wildly at Tracer, who shot at the Scout, who dodged as Fast as He could, Jumping over her bullets. The Scout:"Dammit! This Better be worth it!!" The Scout swung his Bat into the Ball, and Stunned Tracer. Tracer:"Ugh, I'm seeing Stars.." Scout:"Trust me! You will in Due time Toots!" Scout then swapped in for His Flying Guilotine, and Threw it as Fast as He could to the Tracer, who just came To, and saw the Cleaver heading her Way, and Recalled, flying behind the Scout, He watched as She avoided the Attack, He Gritted his Teeth and dodged the Incoming Pulse Pistol shots, Double Jumping Over most of the Attacks, The Scout then picked up his Swung Ball and thrown Guillotine, and Goes in for a Another swing, But Tracer suddenly kicks the Sandman out of Scouts grip, and then Kicks him into the Wall, he winces in pain and gets back up, Irritated. Scout:"Your starting to Piss me off Toots!!" Tracer:"Hah! Can't take the Heat, Can ya?!" The Scout throws the Cleaver towards Tracer, who blinks and Kicks it far off, Leaving Scout with only the Ball, And His Soda Popper, which Is Fully Charged, he Sees the Sandman land on the Roof and Decides to Activate the Soda Popper. The Scout:"This Better work!!" The Scout began to Hop all over, shooting at Tracer to prevent her from getting too Close, and Snags back his Sandman, Tracer and The Scout eventually End up in the Air face to face, Causing Tracer to get Launched straight into the Ground by the Sandman. Tracer:"Yowch..Alright, Playtimes over, Yank- AGH!" Tracer tries to Blink to the Scout, but His Ball hit Tracer at JUST The Right time, The Scout lands and Shoots Tracer, RIGHT In the Chronal Accelerator, Dealing enough Damage to Short it out, Tracer Was launched into the wall, however..realized her time was Running out, and rushed towards the Scout, Who swung one of her Pistols Out of her Grip, she Immediately shot out the Sandman with her Other pistol, The Sandman was launched too far for him to Retrieve it, The Scout is shot out of the Sky, straight into the Wall of the RED Base, his Soda Popper detached to the Crit-a-Cola, The Scout heavily weakened. Tracer:"Seeya Love, This Victory goes to Overwatch!" Tracer goes to Grab her Last Pulse Bomb, the Scout grabs his Crit-a-Cola and drinks it as Fast as He can, Granting him Mini-Crits, The Scout then Grabs the Soda-less Soda-Popper and Shoots and Launches Tracer straight into the BLU Base, Just before she Could throw the Pulse Bomb, she was Heavily crippled by the Close Range Scatter-gun Shot to the Waist. Tracer:"Ugh, How Rud-" Tracer was Cut off by the Beeping of the Pulse Bomb, It was at this Moment, she Realized, She fucked up. Tracer:"You have gotta be KIDD-" *BOOM!!!* The Entirety of the BLU Base Explodes, The Scout slowly gets up, as Tracers Head lands at His Feet. Scout:"Ahaah! You just got OWNED!!" He picked up the Head and smirked. Scout:"Eh, I'll Put her in the Trophy Room with my Other Trophies." The Scout puts the Head in his Backpack and Runs to back to His Base. KO!! Alternate Ending Secondary Alternate Ending Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Gun Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Overwatch Vs Team Fortress 2' themed DBXs